Blooming Rivalry
by Flying Teddy
Summary: A New Girl Arrives in Konoha, and is clan rivals with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, they are both trying to collect sacred weapons only possesable by the two of them. Could their hate for eachother chacnge? SasukeOC Rated for slight swearing


**Summary:** A new girl arrives, her name is Yuki, she and Sasuke are natural born rivals, they both try to capture the rare and certain items...what will become of their hate for each other... could it be love? (SasukeOC)

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Naruto, but Kishimoto-sama does -

_This signifies Yuki's thoughts, as well as others in certain POVs..._

**_This signifies Sasuke's thoughts unless in his POV_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's pretend that genins still attend the Academy ok? ok...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class!"... No one bothered to look up from their talking. "Class!" yelled the exasperated teacher. "HEY LITTLE RUNTS!" yelled Iruka sensei. The whole room fell silent. "Today we will be having a new student, Kituu Yuki, You can come in now" said Iruka-sensei. The door slowly slid open, and in came a girl with long black hair, and crystal clear blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. This girl gave herself a fragile appearance, her thin frame didn't really help to change that look. Her ivory skin shone brightly against the flowy light purple day kimono that she was wearing, with black bicycle pants underneath. She had two swords, one was a silver katana embroidered with sapphires, and one of the 32 weapons of the Kami Elements. This girl wielded the legendary Kami Sword Of Elements, only possess-able by 2 clans, Uchiha, and Kituu. As she strode gracefully to the center of the front of the classroom, her long waist length hair swayed back and forth. In her finger-less gloved hands she held a thin sheet of paper, and handed it to the teacher. "Ok, so, Yuki, would you like to introduce yourself?" asked Iruka. "No" said Yuki. Iruka sweat dropped, and sighed.

"Okay, go sit in the second row by the window over there."

"ok"

The girl then casually walked and took her seat. She then felt as if someone was glaring at her. She scanned the room and then behind her to see a raven haired boy glaring at her. Her eye twitched, when the bell rang signifying it was break time. The boy then told her to follow him. She reluctantly did, and they were in a secluded part of the break area. "Give me the sword" ordered the Uchiha. "No" replied Yuki. He grabbed her wrist. "give it here!" yelled the boy. All of a sudden, a boy with messy black hair appeared and broke up the little fight, oblivious to the fact that there was a fight. "Yuki, I brought you your lunch" replied the older boy. "Arigato" replied Yuki. The boy then turned to face the boy Yuki was fighting with earlier. "Ya want some?" asked the older boy. You could tell by the look on the boy's face that he had a deep respect for the older boy, for he was merely a genin, and the older boy in front of him was a jounin. He knew, he mustn't fight with this new girl yet, so he ran off. "Thank You for the lunch Kasaka nii-san." said the girl. "No problem, now you should go now…" replied the boy with a glint in his sapphire eyes. "before you're late" he said with a smirk and poofed away. Yuki ran off to the forest…

_Okay, so I have to meet in the forest where the memorial is located to meet my team, Team 7, at noon. sigh its about noon…better get going._

Yuki arrived in the designated area and jumped into a nearby tree. She waited for a couple of minutes, and saw three shadows.

_Must be my team…_

An hour and a half passed by and Yuki was half asleep in her tree, until she heard a Poof sound.

"Oy!" greeted Kakashi.

"YOUR LATE" yelled two voices, one of a male and another a female.

"Well you see there was this fish and—" he began but,

"LIAR!" was bursted out of the two genin.

"Well, uh, We got a new team member!" said Kakashi with his hand behind his back. "Come on out now!" he yelled to what looked like nothing. Yuki jumped out of the trees, and behind the silver haired jounin. She felt the penetrating glare on her back again. She turned to see that raven haired boy again.

_Crap_

_**Crap**_

They both thought. "Well, since she hasn't been here for the introductions, re-introduce yourselves." replied the silver haired jounin. "I guess I'll start, I am Hatake Kakashi, your jounin teacher, be good." replied Kakashi sensei eye-ing the two Genins in their glaring contest. "Hm? Oh, Hai" replied Yuki. "Oy, I am Uzumaki Naruto, The future Hokage!" stated the Naruto. "uh, okay" replied a half listening Yuki. "My name is Haruno Sakura! Nice To meet you!" :inner Sakura:_This girl better not steal **My** Sasuke-kun!_: said and thought Sakura. "Likewise" replied Yuki. "And you?" she asked the raven haired boy, while he continued to shoot glares at her and her Kami Sword. "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" replied a still glaring Sasuke. _No wonder he wanted this sword, well I wont let him have it besides, I branded my name on it with chakra, he can't have it, it will burn him, hehe I'd like to see that. _She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sasuke asking "And You are?". "Kituu Yuki" she replied "ehem well any ways we have a mission, it's no ordinary mission, its more of a socializing and teamwork mission, well the mission, is that we are going to spend a time at the private beach/lake resort and spa for a month, with the other gennin teams and their sensei. You will get to have free leisure time, but you must prepare your own breakfast, lunch and dinners. Go pack. Dismissed!" yelled the jounin and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Kakashi-------------**

_**Kakashi's thoughts:** Hmm…whats with the tension between those two, after all they could of only met during class, or something…I better look up on it._

"Tsunade-sama?" asked the silver haired jounin.

"Hai?" replied Tsunade.

"May I see the file on the Kituu clan, and Uchiha clan?" he asked.

"Of course" after searching through some drawers she handed them to him.

"You better return them!" she yelled.

"Hai!" He then disappeared to his apartment.

**FILES---------**

_Basics:_ _Uchiha clan, One of the greatest clans in Konohagakure, tied in second with the Kituu clan. The Uchiha clan possess the ability of the sharingan, and Mange-Sharingan. This ability is created in the eyes, and allows the user to copy any technique._

_Special History: Uchiha clan massacred by Uchiha Itachi, only known remaining descendants of Uchiha; Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Itachi. _

_Rivalries: Biggest Rival is the Kituu Clan._

_Basics: Kituu clan, Tied in second for greatest clan, second to the Hyuuga clan. The Hikaru clan possesses the ability of the Rikougan, and Riko-Rikougan. This ability allows the user to heal themselves and replenish chakra by taking the life out of anything else, ex: grass- or – another human, and gives them an impressive boost in speed. Most who have the Rikougan eyes are quick learners, and contain fast reflexes that are almost cat like._

_Special History: Kituu Clan died off in war, the only last remaining Kituu is Kituu Yuki of Konoha._

_Rivalries: Biggest Rival is the Uchiha Clan._

_Kami Weapons: Uchiha Vs. Kituu_

_There are a total of 32 Kami weapons, only possessable by the youngest member of a clan, the item releases itself from its owner once they die, usually unpossesable, now that both clans are nearly deseased, only two can weild the Kami weapons:_

_Element ShieldElemental BowElement Flute_

_Element SwordIce ArrowStar Staff_

_Fire ShurikenFire ArrowStar Sword_

_Water ShurikenWater ArrowFly Card_

_Earth ShurikenEarth ArrowFire Spirit Card_

_Thunder ShurikenThunder ArrowWater Spirit Card_

_Ice ShurikenWind ArrowEarth Spirit Card_

_Wind ShurikenElement ArrowWind Spirit Card_

_All of shuriken and arrows are summoned after they are found, they are summoned by the owner, the one who has branded their name into them with chakra, therefore are always with the owner. The Element sword is a normal sword, but it contains powers of the elements, more effective, when there are more Kami weapons possessed by the owner. The Element Shield is at first a shield, that is then turned into an non-copy-able techinique, even with the sharingan. To activate any of the cards, wither the Star Staff or Star Sword is needed. The Star Staff is a normal unbreakable staff that can summon the Card Spirits, but the Fly card allows the user's Star Sword or Staff to sprout wings, and Fly with the owner and cards' chakra connection. All items are rare and were once all sealed away, that is until all the days of the deaths of each important clan…_

**File End-----**

"No wonder there is so much tension between them, it seems to me that Yuki possesses the Elemental Sword. They'll probably kill each other…that'd be a site to see, but if they die it'll be my fault though.sweat drop"

**Two Hours Later At Meeting Spot----**

Everyone was beginning to leave, Team 6, which consisted of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, left. A few minutes later Team 7, which was Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kituu Yuki, left. Minutes after Team 9, who consisted of Yamanaka Ino, Akimiji Choji, and Nara Shikamaru left. A little while later, Team 12, which consisted of Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Ten Ten headed off as well. They walked while chatting about random things, each a good mile away from the other teams. Team 7 was almost in complete utter silence. The tension in the air was thick. It was a four-way glaring game. Sasuke was glaring at Yuki as if saying You-better-give-me-that-sword, and was also glaring at Naruto as if to say You-idiot-better-not-do-something-stupid, and Yuki was glaring a Sasuke giving him a hell-no-your-never-getting-this-sword look, and was also glaring at Sakura saying I-really-don't-care-leave-me-alone. Sakura was glaring at Yuki as if to say Stop-glaring-at-my-future-husband, and also at Naruto giving him a Don't-ask-me-out-again look. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke as if to say Im-not-an-idiot-you-idiot, while eyeing Sakura as if wanting to ask her out on a date. A Few Hours Later they had arrived. It was a 3 per cabin split up. The girls got the two cabins, that were right next to each other, Kurenai was with Ten Ten, and Hinata, while Yuki, Sakura, and Ino were paired in the same cabin. For the boys, it was a 4, 4, 3 split. Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba shared one cabin, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee shared another cabin, while Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai shared the last.


End file.
